1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure may generally relate to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Nonvolatile memory devices are memory devices which retain stored data, as it is, even when a power supply is cut off. As improvements for the degree of integration of two-dimensional nonvolatile memory devices in which memory cells are formed in a single layer on a substrate reaches a limit, there has recently been proposed a three-dimensional nonvolatile memory device in which memory cells are vertically stacked on a substrate.
The three-dimensional nonvolatile memory device consists of interlayer insulating layers and gate electrodes, which are alternately stacked, channel layers penetrating the interlayer insulating layers and the gate electrodes, and memory cells stacked along the channel layers. Various structures and manufacturing methods have been developed to improve the operational reliability of the three-dimensional non-volatile memory device.